Spirited Away
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: One day Anzu finds in a small antique store an old book on Egypt. The book has Anzu so fascinated that she buys it in hopes that it could help in finding the Pharaoh's past. What Anzu doesn't know is that the book will spirit her away. Azureshipping R
1. Chapter 1

**Spirited Away**

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Book of Hopes**

* * *

Anzu entered her apartment and blindly sliding out of her shoes and up the three stairs to her living room, threw her book-bag on the floor by the sofa and stared at the big, old leather-bound book in her hands. She'd found it just an hour ago in a small antique store just little ways from the third station from school. She'd gone to the little store simply out of curiosity, and because that jacket in the window had looked like it would match her knew boot just perfectly. In the end she didn't buy the jacket, the money had been enough for the book and a bento from the convenience store.

Shaking her head and laying the book on the kitchen counter, she disposed the bento in the fridge and the made her way to her bedroom. She changed from her school uniform into a red tank-top, black leather mini and a pair of thigh high black stockings, putting on a red head-band a pair of silver-hoop earrings and a bit of perfume, she went to her bed and looked through the packed over-night bag one more time. They were leaving for a filed-trip in three hours time and Anzu believed that she'd packed far too many clothes for just a four-day, three-nights stay in Hokkaido. But deciding against taking anything out, she folded her uniform and packed it too, making a note not to forget her school shoes as well, later.

In the kitchen she put the bento in the microwave and sat down by the counter and opened the book. When she'd entered the store, fully intending to buy the jacket, the book on a staple full of old books had caught her eye, and no matter how much she wanted that jacket, the book had pulled her in and she had purchased it without a second thought. On the way home from the store she'd gone through it a bit and found out that it was about Egypt. That alone was enough for her not to go back and return the book, after she'd woken from her slight daze.

After going through the book a few times, eating her bento, drinking a cup of coffee and a talk with Mai on the phone, Anzu decided, that no, she wasn't dreaming that it wasn't a possibility that she'd gone insane in the last two hours. The book, sitting innocently on her coffee table did contain a chapter labeled 'The Dark Era' and it also had pictures of the seven Millennium Items in the back. Turning on her laptop and taking into consideration the date of the so-called Dark Era, what she'd learned in History class and what Shadi had told them, Anzu figured that it was the time when the ghost in Yugi's puzzle had been the ruler of Egypt. The question why that period of time was called the Dark Era danced around Anzu's head, but he pushed them back, she had to find out who wrote that book, or at the very least, when. Good thing that she was living in an era where internet was something almost everybody had in their homes.

After half an hour going through millions of pages that had shown up when she'd Googled the publisher's name, the year of release and as last resort the key-words Egypt and Dark Era, all she found were Wikipedia articles on an old publishing house in Tokyo that had closed almost fifty years ago and even less information then in the book on the Dark Era. Nothing about the author, nothing about the Items, and certainly nothing about the Pharaoh. It was frustrating. Not even modern ways of researching things could look that far in the past. And what had she hoped anyway? That somewhere she'd find something, some piece of information that maybe contained the Pharaoh's lost name? That's only naive thinking, not even Isis and Malik were able to find anything and they did research in the Pharaoh's tomb. It was hopeless. _'I guess only a trip to the past could give us answers... And that is even with Kaiba's technology impossible... Even if I somehow forced him to watch Time Machine countless times... Not even Kaiba could do that... And __**he **__can do anything, at least that's what I believe...' _Thought Anzu and shook her head at her silliness. Even if she somehow forced Kaiba Seto to watch Time Machine and he really could come up with a way to make a working replica, she doubted he'd use it to help the Pharaoh. _'He'd probably go back in time to stop Yugi from completing the puzzle or warning his past-self not to duel with Yugi on that faithful day of his first loss in Duel Monsters...'_

Deciding that it was pointless to dwell on weather or not Kaiba could, would or should build a time machine and do them all a huge favor, Anzu turned of her computer and noticing that it was time to go to the meeting spot, got her bag, packed her shoes, put on her old black jacket and her new leather, knee-high boots and set out, locking the door behind her.

Ironically enough the meeting spot was almost right across the street from the little antique store. Looking at the book she'd brought with her, fully intending on showing the Pharaoh and at the jacket still in the shop window, she sighed and said goodbye to the beautiful, leather jacket that would've made her look incredible. But, oh well, friends were more important, and finding anything about the Pharaoh's past a priority.

Anzu looked around, trying to spot the familiar faces of her friends, when it stuck her that despite this being the most crowded street in Domino and the most popular shopping district and she'd been there countless time, it had been the first time that she'd noticed that antique store. The store looked too old and worn down to be newly opened, but otherwise she would've noticed it, right?

The first person she actually spotted was Mai, who was standing off the side with crossed arms and a booted foot, impatiently tapping against the floor. Mai had volunteered to be chaperone when one of the teachers who were supposed to come got sick and fell out. But Anzu couldn't help questioning herself, was Mai chaperoning them or Jou? Giggling slightly at the face Jou was bound to make when he found out Mai was joining them, Anzu run up to her friend and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Mai, waiting on Jou? You know him; he'll come at the last possible moment."

The blonde turned her bright violet eyes on her brown-haired friend with a slightly sarcastic smile on her face.

"Hey there, girl. The day that idiot decides to be punctual is the day you'll marry Kaiba."

Anzu looked at her with mock disgust before breaking out in almost hysteric giggles, as she saw Jou running up to them with Honda in tow.

"Well, then I hope my groom will be willing, because here comes Jou!"

Mai looked over her shoulder as the blonde boy came to a huffing and puffing halt in front of them, still holding Honda's wrist in a vice-like grip. A second went by, and he caught his breath, smiling a crooked smile at his two female friends, a little unable to decide whom to address first. Forgoing the thinking process, as usual, he addressed both.

"Hey Mai, hey Anzu, how's going? Whatcha doing here, Mai? Nevamind, you looking smokin' Anzu!"

Mai and Anzu traded looks before scowling at Jou. Mai was the first to speak, though.

"Speak normally, you dolt! Sometimes, really sometimes I wish I could trade you for a dog, that'd at least be obedient."

Honda and Anzu burst out laughing as Jou scowled and whined at Mai, who dismissed him with a flick of her wrist and a well placed flap of her long blonde curls.

The two blondes continued bickering as Honda and Anzu, calmed down and exchanged greetings. After the usual small-talk Anzu looked at the other two in time to see Mai patting Jou on the head and couldn't help but imagine doggy ears and a wiggling tail on him. That thought made her giggle again.

"Good thing Kaiba isn't here or Jou wouldn't hear the end of it."

Honda laughed along and slung an arm around Anzu's shoulders.

"That's a mighty big book, you got there, Anzu. Why?"

Anzu smiled, and freeing herself from underneath his arm shook a teasing finger at him.

"That's my little secret."

Honda shrugged and joined Mai in teasing Jou, leaving Anzu to stare with an foreign look in her eyes at a trench-coat dressed Kaiba Seto as he emerged from the back of a black SUV with tinted windows. The tall young man, on the other hand didn't seem to notice her as he was busy talking to his servant/bodyguard whatever he is, Anzu didn't know. He was probably giving out orders for his time of absence and Anzu idly wondered why he even joined them on the field-trip.

But her thoughts didn't stay long on the object of her, maybe, hidden, small, little crush and wondered back to the antique store and the book she clutched tightly to her chest. Maybe, just maybe, this book could aid the Pharaoh they all loved and respected so much.

But she never dreamt just how much this book would do for her...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: A new story, huh? Well this idea has been hunting me for a while but I simply couldn't write it out to look like I wanted it too, I couldn't find the right start. Today inspiration struck, while reading my favorite book that I've bought in an antique store too. And this is the first chapter. **

**I hope that you like it, and that you will support me, with this story. Please review, pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**P.S. I promise to update Student Council, soon!**

**Jas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Porch to Another World**

* * *

The ride with the bus to the airport seemed endless to Anzu. Why Domino didn't have an airport or why Tokyo's airport was so far away, well the teachers have given up answering those questions a long time ago. And the worst thing, she couldn't even hold up a decent conversation.

When the busses had pulled up to the meeting spot, Jou had promptly sat down next Mai, leaving Honda to claim the seat next to Yugi. Slightly agitated, Anzu had searched for Bakura Ryō, but he was sitting with Otogi Ryūji. Her last hope had been Miho, but even she was sitting with a girl from her photography club. Anzu had no choice but to sit next to Kaiba Seto. Every attempt at conversation had ended with Kaiba either grunting something, or snapping at her to leave him alone, and she couldn't even look out the window. She seriously hoped that the next three days would be better.

Arriving at the Tokyo airport didn't end Anzu's dilemma, though. The head-teacher had single-handedly decided that the pairs who sat together in the bus, would also sit together on the plane to Hokkaido and that they would make groups with the pair behind them for the time in Hokkaido. The two behind Kaiba and Anzu were what Anzu had deemed the two worst boys in the entire third year in Domino High. Delinquents had more common sense in their heads then those two. Her trip to Hokkaido was ruined, before it even begun.

The only positive thing was that despite the groupings all the girls slept in one room and all the boys in the other, at least in the hotel she could speak with Mai and Miho. Jou and Honda somehow managed to end up together with two girls in the same group, neither Mai nor Miho were very happy about it. Yugi was with Ryō, Ryūji and a girl from their class. If Anzu's memory served her right, then the girl's name was Ichinose Satsuki. She was lively and pretty, she'd do some good to the boys. Anzu doubted she could do any good to the boys in her group. Kaiba didn't need all that much improving, but the other two block-heads needed all the help they could get. And, she swore, if one of them tried to grope her one more time, she was going to break their fingers one by one.

They first day in Hokkaido consisted of the groups going of individually to explore. The teachers' instructions were: don't go too far, don't stay too late, don't separate from the group and don't do anything stupid. The last two were easier said then done. Anzu and Kaiba had to constantly hinder the two remaining idiots in making trouble and getting too far away. An hour later, Anzu started complaining.

"This isn't worth the trouble! Kaiba, let's go back to the inn. We won't get into trouble, and I could care less what happened with those simpletons!"

Kaiba's somewhat tired blues met her own and he sighed.

"For once I agree with you, Mazaki. I'm not here to play baby-sitter for two brain-dead idiots. Let's go. Let the teachers deal with them."

Anzu nodded her consent and they turned to head back to the inn. Since the street-lights were bright, Anzu pulled the book out of her bag and decided that since she and Kaiba were alone, she could get his opinion on the whole thing. Getting ready to ask him to take a look at the book, Anzu caught sight of a small old cottage, just at the end of the street. Intrigued, she took a better look and suddenly felt the urge to go the cottage. She was moving before her brain even registered what she was doing. She didn't hear Kaiba shouting and running after her, she just kept walking. A strange power called her to the small, run-down cottage.

Kaiba caught up with her as she was climbing the stairs leading to the front door. He called her name again and again, but she didn't listen. He run up after her just as she grasped the knob, turned it and opened the door. He was about to grab her hand, but she was already entering the cottage. Shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath he went in with her.

Anzu came to when she was standing in the middle of what looked like an old dusty living room. A bang startled her and she looked behind her to see Kaiba who was giving a door strange looks. Before she could concentrate on him, an urge to look around gripped her.

The room they were standing in was dark, old and dusty. Against the far wall stood a book-case, full with books and journals of every kind, the wall next to it held a small, dirty window without any draperies or anything, under it was a desk, littered with papers, book and note-books. And old sofa stood in the middle of the room, a small coffee-table in front of it. The other wall had a door that led to what was most probably a bed-room, to her right she could make out a small, falling-apart kitchen, the stove and basin were covered in dirty dishes. The circular rug beneath her feet looked like it had never been vacuumed; it was torn in many places.

After a few minutes just standing there and looking around, both Kaiba and Anzu looked at each other, before shrugging. Neither said anything as Anzu reached for the knob and opened the door again. They went out on the porch and froze dead in their tracks.

What had before been a well lit street and a small over-grown court-yard was now a with torches lit room that resembled a temple. Gasping Anzu reached her hand behind and found the knob, she turned. Nothing happened, the door was locked. Both she and Kaiba stepped from the porch and turned to the door again, it wasn't there anymore. They stood in the middle of a temple, facing two large golden statues.

Anzu tried desperately to grasp the situation around them. One moment they were walking down a street in Hokkaido, they were standing inside a cottage and when they went out the door that they had definitely come in from, they find themselves somewhere she doubted was in Hokkaido or Japan at all.

Looking at Kaiba only resulted in her taking a step back as he reached for her. His hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Mazaki, in what fucking situation have you brought me now?!"

He was angry; his blue eyes were stormy, raining thunder-bolts into her own. His grip on her shoulders was strong, it hurt a little, but all she could concentrate on was that they were God-knows-where, alone, together and that it was probably her fault. Her rational mind simply refused to work, her panic kicked in instead.

She shook him off her and looked around before turning to him again and shouting, "How the hell should I know?! Do I look to you like I know this place or what?! And it's not my freaking fault! Who asked you to follow me, huh?! I certainly did not, you jerk!"

Her voice resonated off the high walls and hit her full force. She covered her ears and bowed her head. Kaiba sighed and buried his hands in his hair.

"Ok, panicking won't help us. We have to stay calm and find out where we are. Come on Mazaki, there's a door."

He took a hold of her hand and tugged her towards an ornamented wooden door at the end of the long, high room. But before they could reach it a voice behind them called out, "Stop! Who are you and what are you doing in the temple?!"

The two spun around and stood face to face with a dark skinned bald man in what looked like a cream robe. He looked at them surprised before bowing low at the waist.

"Forgive me, Master Seto. I did not recognize you."

Anzu and Kaiba were left gawking at the bowing man.

* * *

**AN: The second chapter! Am I quick or what? Thank you for your wonderful reviews on the first chapter. I eagerly await your comments on this one. Please review.**

**Jas**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to the Past?

* * *

'I guess I've finally gone wacko. But it's no wonder. All those crazy adventures, surrounded by crazy people, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But when I thought of myself going nuts, I didn't picture it in a old shaggy house in Hokkaido with Kaiba there, too. Though he did amount a great lot to my craziness. Life isn't fair...'

While Anzu was busy thinking up excuses for their current situation Kaiba was confusing the priest and himself more and more every second. He'd tried acting like he knew who this 'Master Seto' was and chalked up the priest's inquiry on his 'pale' face to the bad light in the temple, but had gotten himself stuck trying to explain who the woman was. That woman of course, was Mazaki who was staring off into space, looking like she was contemplating the meaning of life. He was seriously considering shaking her and telling her to think of something, but that'd probably land them into greater trouble.

Just as he was about to begin the long-widened explanation that Anzu was an apprentice or something of the sort, even a concubine for all he cared, the door he and Mazaki had originally been headed to, opened and in stepped what he presumed was the actual 'Master Seto', since the man in the black silken tunica and cream pants looked exactly like him, aside skin color that is.

The two look-alikes stared at each other for a long moment, both unable to say anything. Kaiba Seto knowing that he and Mazaki won't be welcomed with open arms and 'Master Seto' wondering what Shadow Magic he was seeing. The priest just looked between the two, back and forth and went back to where he came from, muttering about lacking sleep.

Anzu chose that moment to 'wake up' and when she realized that she most probably hadn't gone insane as of yet and that there were two Kaibas looking at her, rubbed her eyes and looked again. No, still two.

"Kaiba," she addressed the one standing beside her in the black trench-coat. "Why are there two of you?"

"How the hack should I know?! You're the one who brought us in this situation, now do something to bring us back to Hokkaido!" Kaiba spat at her and crossed his arms over his chest, looking for all the world like a pouting child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, quit being a baby and start acting like a man for once!"

'Master Seto' contemplated using his Millennium Rod and letting one of his monsters take care of whatever sick joke this was, but decided against it when he saw the spark in the strange girl's eyes. He recognized a pure soul when he saw one, this girl was not evil, she was as pure as they got. But the guy... Seto couldn't recognize any evil in him, but a very dark side was taking up most of his soul. The darkness was bitterness and hatred, nothing nobody else had, and he wasn't an imposter meant to pose as him and get to the Pharaoh, so it was at least clear that they weren't enemies. But one question still remained, who were they and why were they here?

"For once?! What do you mean for once?! I'm more a man then the simpletons you surround yourself with will ever be! I wouldn't trust you to recognize a man even if he bit you in the ass!"

Anzu got red from anger and turning her back to him, stuck out her backside and slapped herself a little.

"Come on, bite me, you big man! Let's see how much of a man you really are!"

It was Kaiba's turn to get red and start seething.

"You vulgar woman! I wouldn't want your ass if it were the last in the universe! I'd rather be gay then have you as my woman!"

Anzu paled then blushed again, this time ready to rip his head off.

"You ARE gay, you asshole! Nobody would believe the opposite you even if you got married this instant! Everyone's talking how you just want to get in Jou's pants and that's why you tease him so much! And I've been wondering if maybe you wanted a piece of the Pharaoh's ass as well! It wouldn't surprise me, you jerk!"

'Pharaoh?' The High Priest perked up at the mention of his friend and King. What in Ra's name were they talking about? Curiosity wasn't something the High Priest felt on a daily basis and he didn't like it when he did. It proved that there were things that he wasn't aware of and that didn't bide well with him. These strangers were going to answer some of his questions and it better be good, or he'll deal with them, no matter if they were pure or not.

"Excuse me for interrupting your oh so important conversation, but you need to answer some questions, or you'll find yourselves in the dungeons and you can argue there all you want, about sexual preferences, manliness and everything else you can come up with. You'd be staying there for a very long time, to be sure."

Kaiba and Anzu stopped their bickering and turned to the Kaiba-look-alike. Anzu was on the verge of freaking out, she couldn't stand looking at this guy, he looked exactly like Kaiba and it bugged her to no end. In her mind Kaiba was a one of a kind, looks and personality wise. It was hard to find someone as handsome, intelligent and cold as him, not to mention all in one person. And here she was standing across a man who could be Kaiba's clone.

'He must be Kaiba's past self. Isis did say that Kaiba's also a part of the ancient past, he was one of the priests in the Pharaoh's court, but he ended up betraying the Pharaoh for some reason. The biggest Shadow Game of the past was between the Pharaoh and Kaiba's past form, they're destined to end it one day. But this guy doesn't seem evil to me. So he didn't betray the Pharaoh yet.'

"Ummm... What do you want to know?"

Kaiba looked at Anzu like she'd lost her mind. Why was she talking to that guy so calmly?

The High Priest regarded her with a questioning look. She seemed to know something about him. Her initial reaction to him was replaced by an understanding that confused Seto even more.

(Note: Kaiba Seto will be called Kaiba and the High Priest Seto, so don't be confused. I'm not all too sure as to how Anzu will address the High Priest or Atem for that matter, but you'll know when I figure it out.)

"Who are you?" It was a good start, he figured, maybe he could get out some information if he stayed calm. The girl was blinking up at him with curious, large blue eyes and he fought the urge to look away. He'd never in his life seen such penetrating eyes. To be honest, she scared him and he disliked that.

"I'm Mazaki Anzu, this is Kaiba Seto, and I'm afraid we're stuck here."

"Stuck?" He asked before he could stop himself. What he really wanted to know was why that guy not only looked like him, but also had the same name. He's going to resign from his post as the High Priest if this wasn't Shadow Magic.

"Well, you see we don't exactly belong here, in this time, I guess. We're from the future, 5000 years into the future to be exact."

5000 years into the future? Now he was sure that the two strangers were either crazy or sent to confuse them into a early grave.

"And why should I believe such an absurd thing? Do you have any evidence or are you simply expecting me to be stupid, young lady?"

It irked him that she didn't look nervous at all. She was as calm as when they begun this odd conversation, and he was the one getting anxious, why he didn't know.

Anzu regarded him for a bit before taking out an old thing that looked like bound scrolls from her bag. He looked at her with interest as she turned to him again.

"Do you happen to know how to read the Roman numbers?"

Roman numbers? He was educated in speaking, reading and writing twenty languages, Roman was one of them.

"I am familiar with their script. Why?"

He almost took a step back as she smiled brightly at him.

Kaiba meanwhile looked at her curiously and almost laughed as he realized that she intended to show him the year printed on the book, it was in Roman numbers and if he knew how to read them, he'd get it that they come from a time in the future.

Seto looked at the strange thing in her hands and after realizing that he couldn't read anything else beside the date, concentrated on the numbers. It read 27. 7. 1983.

"1983? Is that the time you come from?"

Anzu smiled and shook her head. "No this book is old; we come from the year 2006 AC. Though your calendar is different, it was the original that ours was copied from. Year 2006 or 1983 for that matter is counted in the years after Christ, seeing that the Christian religion is the dominating one in the modern world, and Christ lived a few hundred years after the fall of the Egyptian Empire."

Seto was truly interested in what she was saying, but the words 'fall' and 'Egyptian Empire' in one sentence didn't bide well with him.

"If you know so much then you can surely tell me more about what awaits us in the future, about the war we're fighting and the Shadow Games."

He looked truly hopeful and Anzu hated that she had to shatter those hopes, but she couldn't very well lie to him, she had a feeling he would sense it. "I'm afraid that you know much more then me about this time period. In our time this is called the 'Dark Era'. We have no idea what happened here, our archeologists could only find bits and pieces, we don't even know the Pharaoh's name. Shadow Games and the Items are a well guarded secret known only to a few, but we do know that the Pharaoh will save the world."

She strategically left out mentioning that he betrayed the Pharaoh, or that the Pharaoh's ghost still lived on, bound to the Puzzle, in search for his memories and his name in order to save the world once again. He didn't have to know that much.

He looked gravely disappointed, though.

"Mazaki, what the hell are you babbling on about?" Kaiba was never the person to know, not to mention, show any tact, and has decided to speak just as Seto had opened his mouth to voice his own opinion, question, or both. Anzu, while used to Kaiba being rude and lacking in manners, wasn't exactly happy about his behavior in the moment. A wrong word could very well end their lives and she didn't need Kaiba showing blatant disrespect to the man standing before them, past self or not, it just wasn't very smart. So she turned and glared at her crush and involuntary companion on this unexpected journey back in time.

"Shut up, Kaiba. You obviously are not going to do us any good in this situation, so I suggest you leave the speaking to someone who is not socially challenged and manner-less to get us out of this mess. With that said, as of right now you have the right to stay quite and not interfere. You got that?"

The two look-alikes had similar expressions on their faces, though; Anzu was sure, for different reasons.

Seto was shocked and a bit amused by the show of his lighter skinned look-alike and the girl who seemed to have as much in her head as in her mouth and that was plenty. Rarely, or ever, had he seen a man put in his place by a woman like this, but the girl was different, that much was sure and only a truly stupid man would want to play authority to a mouth such as hers.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was not amused at all. Mazaki had a big trap, that he had known since meeting the over-bearing cheerleader for the first time, but he'd always been able to shut her up with a pretty much nasty remark. But now he wasn't so sure as if that would work in their current situation. Mazaki was not playing games or trying to agitate him, that much was clear, and the way she spoke to him said that if he dared to open his own big trap and say anything that she won't like, he be would be in for more then just a tongue-lashing. And even if Mazaki scared him as much as an ant might, he still wasn't ready to know for sure what would await him should he try to play the 'man', so to say, and come nasty to her. So he decided to be wise and hold his tongue. For once.

Anzu, meanwhile was listening to the High Priest as he offered some information to them. He, at the very least, seemed to believe them that they came from the future and for that she was thankful. She didn't want to imagine what would happen to them if he thought of them as potential enemies or whatnot.

"Either way we have to be cautious and you'll have to excuse those who will be skeptical and distrustful towards you. I believe you simply because I see no malice in your souls, but I advise you to let as few people know where you come from as you can. Our enemies are dangerous and malevolent, we can't know what they'll do next, we have to be ready for anything." Anzu nodded in understanding to the High Priest's warning and it was Kaiba's turn to wonder if he'd gone insane.

Why were they in the past? Why was Mazaki acting like she knew the guy that looked like him? And why the heck did he wish that Yuugi was there? Yes, he's definitely gone insane.

* * *

**To Be Continued....**

**AN: Few! It has taken me almost a month to finish this chapter, I was sooo busy! I'm sorry for the late, very late update, but at least it's there. I've tried to stay in character, but if they seem OOC that's okay too, since it's an AU story and all.****  
****Once again I'm sorry for the late update, be we've moved into another town, and moving with two infants is not a piece of cake, throw in a dog and you've gotten my life. We still haven't gotten an internet connection. Seems our house is not on the ideal spot and they have to do something, or put more cables in the walls for the receiving power to be strong enough. Right now I'm seriously thinking of blowing them off and simply buying one of those USB sticks that provide a connection, but those cost the double and are only half as fast as the internet provided by the same company as cable television.****  
****So I'm using my neighbor's computer to post this, and if I don't reply to some of your questions, don't be mad, I've already explained my dilemma.****  
****Either way, please do review and I'll work even harder to make the next chapter come out faster, promise!****  
****Jas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Team-Work is the Way Through

* * *

**

Three hours, a questioning by the Pharaoh's Court and a fist in Kaiba's face later, Anzu and Kaiba found themselves in a big room with an adjoining bathroom and one bed again, exhausted, angry and quite depressed. Kaiba had taken to Anzu's warning for about an hour, during the talk with the High Priest, but as soon as they stood before the other five Keepers of the Items he just had to open his mouth and tell the priest with the Millennium Ring that he didn't have to answer questions from a Duel Monster's figure in a ridiculous outfit. From the shock on the other priests' faces, Anzu's concluded that the Dark Magician's double is not usually prone to slam his fist into someone's face. Not that Kaiba hadn't deserved it, but still.

She looked around the room and spotted Kaiba sitting on the steps leading to the large bed, a scowl on his face, his left hand curled around his left cheek, just under his eye, where Mahadd had hit him. Taking pity on him, she started rummaging through her bag, looking for the first-aid kit she'd packed, God knows with friends like hers accidents were begging to happen. Taking out the small white box, she set in on a nearby table and went to the bathroom, finding several large jugs filled with clean, fresh water. On what was supposed to probably be a sink with a mirror hanging on the wall over it, she spotted something like a bowl, probably for filling with water to wash one's face and hands. She took it from its place - goodness what that thing heavy – filled it with water with the help of what could be a goblet and somehow managed to carry it into the bedroom.

Kaiba was still sitting there, staring off into space, probably plotting revenge on the priest that dared to hit him. It wasn't going to do either of them any good, but she'd know how to stop him from being stupid again, at least she hoped so.

Setting the bowl on the ground next to Kaiba, getting the first-aid kit from the table, Anzu sat a stair lower, directly between his bent, spread knees. He didn't even look at her.

"Ok, Kaiba, let's see that wound of yours."

Her voice shook him out of his day-dream and he looked at her in mild surprise, probably at himself, for not registering just how close she's gotten earlier. "What do you want, Mazaki?"

Dear goodness, he sounded so tired and drained, no venom at all in his voice, and his eyes did not hold a glare or scowl, or degrading look, just something she guessed was a desperate wish to fall asleep and wake up to this mess all being a bad dream. That right there was one hack of a shared sentiment.

"Well, I would suggest you take your hand off your face so I can clean that wound. We don't want it to get infected now would we?"

Kaiba stared at her for a moment before hesitantly lifting his hand from his cheek, wincing as the warm air hit the open cut just beneath his eye. Anzu winced as well as blood tricked down his cheek and asked herself, just how hard had the priest punched him for the skin to split open, and so deeply, too.

"Wow, you really pissed him off good, huh? I haven't realized that he'd hit you _that_ hard."

Kaiba continued staring at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'please continue what you were going to say,' drowning in sarcasm.

"What?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, before peering at her again and sighing, "I'm waiting for the 'I told you so,' Mazaki."

She gaped at him for a second before regaining her composure and smacking him lightly on the arm, scowling at him, blue eyes burning in defiance.

"Not gonna happen, Kaiba. I'm not so low as to rub in your face that I have indeed told you what could happen if you as much as say a wrong word to the wrong person around here. What you've said was uncalled for, even if that guy _does_ look like the Dark Magician card, but it still doesn't mean that it was enough to justify him punching you in the face, or me reveling in it, for that matter. Now that it's out of the way, stand still and let me treat that wound."

He didn't say anything as she wet a handkerchief in the water and applied it carefully to his face, wiping away the blood. It stung a little as she moved it directly over the wound, but he remained unmoving, like a statue. Looking at him suspiciously she sighed a little and grabbed for the bottle of anti-septic in the kit and dribbled a bit of it on the handkerchief and pressed it gently on his wound. He didn't even wince. She chalked it up to his mask of cold indifference and cleaned the wound a bit more before covering it with a band-aid and walking back to the bathroom to get rid of the water and the bowl.

When she came back, Kaiba had taken off his trench-coat and taken a seat on the bed, his back resting against the head-rest, one long leg stretched out before him, the other bent at the knee with his arm resting on it, his face was turned to stare out the large windows decorating the left wall of the spacious room. She was taken aback for a bit at the sight of him, bathed in the first rays of sunlight on a new day, and flinched, blushing a bit as he turned to face her.

She shifted awkwardly on her feet and cleared her throat before moving to her bag to put away the first-aid kit. "You should take your shoes off when you sit on the bed like that. We might not be in Japan anymore, but I doubt you'd see these people with shoes on in the bed. Those are some basic manners everyone should know. I'm a bit surprised that you behave in such a way. From what I hear from Mokuba you drill him to be perfect in his behavior, but you don't provide the best role model, now do you? I mean—"

"You're rambling, Mazaki."

She blushed again as she caught his slightly amused stare. "Yeah, sorry. I tend to do that, sometimes. It's just... Well it's been a very long day, I guess."

Anzu could swear she heard him mumble, 'sometimes?' as he turned to face the windows again, and sighed softly, catching her attention. "Yes, it's been a long day. I've been awake for more than 48 hours. We should get some sleep."

With that he stood up from the bed, taking off his shoes, and picking up his own bag that was resting on the steps and turned to her again.

"That's the bathroom, right?" he gestured to the door she'd just come through. Seeing her nod he continued, "I assume it had all necessities?" He gave her a pointed look and she blushed, figuring what he meant, before nodding her head again.

"Y... Yeah. I.. I'm not sure how it works, though."

"Hmm, I wouldn't worry about it. The Egyptian Empire in this time period was very _advanced_ when it came to such things."

Fifteen minutes later he was out of the bathroom in black silk pajama bottoms, bare feet and rumpled hair, the top of his pajama dangling from his right hand. She stared at his naked torso as he went over to the large windows and drew the curtains over them, bathing the room in relative darkness. Dumping his bag on a nearby table, he didn't bother looking at her, as he threw himself on the bed. "It's too damn hot! I had to pay extra to have my own room in Hokkaido and now I have to share a bed with you, Mazaki. It's big enough to suit ten people so we shouldn't bother each other, but make sure to stay on your side!" He was asleep before she could even think of a reply.

She shook her head and went to the bathroom to change. She spent ten minutes looking through her bag, hoping against all hope that the two pairs of pajamas with tank tops and shorts weren't the only ones she had brought, but no such luck. Like it wasn't enough that she had to sleep in a bed with Kaiba, her only bed-wear just had to consist of too tight tank tops and too short shorts. It wasn't like she could really sleep in anything else in that heat, but in the same bed with the person she had a huge, monstrous crush on, in such revealing clothes? Goodness, he was bound to think of her as an slut or something along the lines.

_But isn't he the one who came out in only his pants_? A tiny voice in her head asked. Anzu blushed a deep scarlet thinking of his perfectly toned chest and stomach, long lean, slightly muscular arms and the elegant neck every girl would envy. 'It's too hot for a long-sleeved pajama top!' she tried to reason with the voice over the heat rising in her belly. _Exactly_, the voice taunted. _Now go out there, get in the bed and don't bother with the covers, and hope he sees as much as possible!_

Anzu almost squealed at the thought on intentionally showing Kaiba more skin then she already had to and quickly banished the thought. 'I'm certainly nothing to gawk at. I'll bet he sees better in his office everyday, someone like him surely surrounds himself with beautiful people, I don't really belong in that category. Even _relatively pretty_ is exaggerated on me. Oh, well...' With those last crushing thoughts she changed into her pajamas, albeit hesitantly, washed her face, relieved herself, Kaiba was right, the Egyptians were advanced in that matter.

She entered the bedroom on her tiptoes and found Kaiba facing away from the door, turned to the windows and her side of the bed. Cursing her luck to nine hells for the umpteenth that day she padded over to the bed and slipped under the cover. They were linen, nice, clean, crisp, cool, linen sheets. Sighing in satisfaction, she threw a look at Kaiba who was deeply asleep and at least as far away from her as she was tall and nestled in the comfortable bed, falling fast asleep.

* * *

Four hours later, Kaiba was the first to wake up. He needed a few minutes to remember where he was and wasn't too happy when memory returned. The left side of his face hurt like hell and he didn't want to know how it looked like. A quick scan around the room showed no differences as to before he went to sleep and he turned at a small noise and saw Anzu lying there a few feet away from him, on her side, facing him. Her hair was strewn across her pillow, face peaceful as rainbows and sugar plum fairies danced around her head. One hand was stuck beneath her pillow, the other resting on the bed, the covers seemed to have fallen off and he was granted the full view of long luscious legs, _Dancer's legs_, a voice in his consciousness reminded him; soft flat, slightly toned stomach where her tank top had ridden up and full perfectly rounded breasts that peeked from her shirt. A sigh drew his attention to her lips and he had to suppress a wave of desire and turn away from her. Goodness, she was gorgeous.

Not wanting to wake her up in the state he'd found himself in after glancing at her perfect body a few moments too long, he stood up from bed and went to the bathroom, at least to splash water in his face, they didn't have a bathtub or anything of the sort in their bathroom, and he would have killed for a cold shower, for more reasons then his reaction to her.

* * *

A soft knocking on the large wooden door at the bottom of the room woke Anzu from her slumber. Glancing around her, still not quite registering where she was, Anzu crawled out of the bed and padded over to the door, pulling it open, revealing a dark skinned boy dressed in a clean white tunica and brown leather sandals. He bowed to her and blushed slightly as his eyes skimmed her scantly clad body. Anzu paid his behavior no mind, still a bit asleep and pretty much confused. But soon the servant boy spoke and that woke her up.

"Excuse me, Lady, I'm sorry for bothering you, but the High Priest requested some of your and your companion's time."

The mention of the High Priest brought her completely out of dream land and she nodded quickly, "Sure, we'll be ready in a few minutes, where should we meet him?"

She run a hand through her hair and the servant smiled, "The High Priest will be coming here. I shall inform him that you will be ready to have him in a few moments. Good day, my Lady." And with that he was gone.

Anzu shook her head and stood there for a while, looking at the sky from the open hallway the room they shared was in. The sun was high up, it was past noon already, but she still could sleep... Shaking off the last bit of sleepiness and fatigue and closed the door and went back into the room, just as Kaiba emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a piece of cloth through his wet hair.

"Were you taking with someone?" His voice surprised and she almost jumped as she turned to face him.

"Yeah.... A servant came to tell that the High Priest will be coming in a few minutes. We should probably get dressed..."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her obvious show of avoiding looking at him, but decided to say nothing. They'd probably end up arguing and they really had no time for that.

"Alright. You get ready in the bathroom, I'll dress here. And hurry it up."

Her only reply was a soft 'yes' as she rushed past him, picked up her bag and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Shaking his head after her, Kaiba picked up his own bag, fished out a pair of pants and a thin white button-down shirt and quickly got dressed, packing his pajama away. He straightened his hair partially with his hands and looked around the room. Everything was in order, only the bed was a mess. It didn't look like anyone was going to come and make it, and Mazaki was getting dressed, that could take a while, so he took matters into his own hand and quickly made the bed. He did it everyday at home, anyway, not a big deal.

Just as he stepped away from the bed Anzu came out of the bathroom in a short flimsy white skirt, a pale blue holder shirt and white tennis shoes, her hair up in a pony-tail with strands falling out here and there. He looked her over, but said nothing, sometimes it was better to keep his comments to himself, especially since Mazaki was known not to exactly appreciate what he had to say, anyway. So he remained silent. And it irked her. She was well aware that the outfit was risky, at the very best and not what a respectable young woman should wear when she knew that her only company are going to be two grown men whom she had no blood relations with, even if one was a priest and the other the so-called 'human icicle', but to hell with those things. It was scorching hot, even if the stone walls of the palace provided some relief and she didn't have any of the linen and cotton clothing the people around here wear and seem very comfortable in. That was on one side, on the other, though, she'd hoped to get a reaction out of Kaiba, any reaction at all, that was the whole reason behind packing such clothes to begin with.

But he just looked her up and down with that expressionless face of his and stayed silent. She wanted to do something, anything to irk him into saying something, but that was futile and she knew it. She'd only succeed into provoking him, he'd insult her, she'd take offense and they'd end up screaming at each other and firing insults back and forth. And that wouldn't help neither of them, so she kept silent and unconsciously drew his eyes to her legs every ten seconds, tugging at her barely there skirt, trying to cover more skin.

Just as he was about to snap at her to stop tugging at the damn material that looked like it would tear in half any moment and become even shorter, a knock sounded from the door and woke them both from their thoughts. Anzu jumped and Kaiba flinched almost unnoticeable, lucky for him, she hadn't noticed.

Before either of them could say anything the door opened and the High Priest walked in, looking no different except for his clothes that he'd obviously changed. His gaze was first on Kaiba, who stood closer to the door and glared at him. Seto said nothing and otherwise showed no indication that Kaiba's obvious displeasure with his person bothered him in the least, which Anzu supposed, it didn't, Seto could care less if Kaiba liked him or not. His gaze fell on Anzu next, and the widening of his eyes and the light crimson that covered his nose and cheeks didn't go by unnoticed by neither of the other two occupants of the room as he took in Anzu's appearance. Kaiba almost growled and Anzu flushed a deep red that had been the reaction she'd hoped to draw from Kaiba, too bad that it was the wrong Seto with the right facial expression.

However, the High Priest pulled himself together soon enough, setting his face into that no-nonsense mask Kaiba always wore. Proving once again that he and Kaiba really were the same person only from different time-lines.

Giving Anzu a last more once-over he bothered to be gruff while informing her, "Miss Anzu, your attire is highly inappropriate, especially since you will have the honor of greeting His Majesty the Pharaoh today."

Anzu looked flabbergasted and Kaiba had the nerve to snicker behind his hand, but before she could get angry at either of them, the full information sunk in and she paled, than flushed from excitement, she was meeting the Pharaoh when he was still alive, when he was solid and real and not sharing her best friend's body! Of course she'd known that sooner or later she'd meet him, it was only natural since this was his palace and Kaiba and she were going to stay there for an undefined length of time.

She looked down at herself and decided that the High Priest was right, she couldn't possibly step in front of a King dressed how she was, friend in the future or not, besides he wouldn't know that at this point in time. And who knows what kind of person he might be with his full memories and without the weight of the world on translucent ghost-shoulders. Mentally imagining what she wanted to look like when she did get the chance to stand before him, it dawned on her that she didn't have anything that might be appropriate for the occasion.

"But I don't exactly have anything that doesn't have a similar look. It isn't like I expected to be standing in front of a King when I packed my bag. It's pure luck that I have clothes at all."

The High Priest gazed calmly at her, regarded her from head to toe again and seemed to sigh.

"Do not worry, Miss Anzu. I came here with a reason, and that is to prepare you, and your companion for the meeting with His Highness. I am his Head Adviser and as such it is my duty to take care of any problems that might occur with Him, His court, or His guests. If you do not possess attire that would be acceptable for this grand occasion, than I shall find a solution to this minor problem. Rest assured that you will be clothed accordingly to protocol and briefed in appropriate behavior in front of His Majesty, the Pharaoh. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go and see that I find suitable clothing for you."

With that he was out the door again, leaving Anzu and Kaiba to stare after him. Only when the door slammed closed upon his exit did they regain their wits enough. Anzu was the first to speak, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, avoiding Kaiba's gaze, and desperately trying to sound unconcerned even if she knew that she was anything.

"One would wonder how they live here if you must follow a dress code just to greet the King," she chuckled nervously and waited for Kaiba to return her feelings. When it never came, se risked a glance at him and almost recoiled when she found him glaring at him.

"Mazaki, wasn't it you who said that we have to watch out how we behave here?" They were both aware that it was a rhetorical question, and besides he didn't bother waiting for her answer. "There's a limit to being oblivious, even for you. I was under the impression that you had at least a bit of common sense in that empty head of yours. Even your would-be duelist blonde friend, that Mai, would know that you don't dress like that," he had the audacity to sound disgusted as his gaze swept over her once again, "in front of men, much less someone who is considered a ruler. Don't you have any shame, Mazaki?"

Anzu was left speechless. Of course she was aware that the outfit was risky, she wasn't an idiot, but Mai had bought her those things, advising her on wearing them around Kaiba when she had the opportunity and than the trip presented itself. Mai had advised to take the clothes with her, saying that she could just disappear in the crowd of similarly or even worse dressed girls if it didn't have the desired effect on Kaiba. But here, here she was forced to shared a room and bed with Kaiba, here she was surrounded with men, most of whom were priests and the only woman was a priestess, covered from head to toe in beige silk and gold ornaments. Anzu couldn't find it in herself to blame Kaiba for his harsh words, they were both in an awful situation and here she was trying to get his attention by showing more skin then she could excuse with even the oppressive heat of the desert around them. So she did the only thing possible, hid her tears with her hand, grabbed her bag, disappeared behind the bathroom door and changed into a more conservative outfit of white linen pats that fell just to her knees, a black sleeveless shirt and black sandals with kitten heels. Kaiba gave her a look when she emerged again and nodded his head.

"That's more like it, Mazaki." His voice was calm, it gave her a sense of peace and she managed a weak smile. "Listen, we should talk about this situation, with the Pharaoh and all of them, we need a plan. It's obviously not going to be easy to stay here, not when we're from the future and they don't know anything about us. There are things we should keep secret, but we need their trust, and to attain that we have to stop fighting each other, we the same goal so we should work together, that's out best bet right now. What do you say, Mazaki?"

Anzu looked stunned for a while, but smiled and sat down next to him on the steps. "You're right, Kaiba. Absolutely right. Team work is the way through this, and if we want to come out unscathed we better have a plan how to do it. So we'll let the High Priest teach us the most important rules of protocol, we'll meet the Pharaoh, but keep our cool, and then we figure out what to do next. Sounds good?"

Kaiba smirked at her and she blushed. "Sounds great, Mazaki. We're partners now, hand here!" He stretched out his hand and she giddily shook it, with a silly smile on her face and a deep blush. And just as she threw her arms around him in a big hug and he petted her awkwardly on the back, the High Priest came in with a few robes and was left gawking at the unlikely pair.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**AN: Here's the next chapter, hopefully it was up to par, and I didn't disappoint anyone. I also hope that it was faster then the last update. Please let me know what you think. Love you,**

**Jas  
**


End file.
